Same Blood, Same Love
by Recklessly Impulsive
Summary: "I can resist anything but temptation," - Oscar Wilde. In any other case, Grimmjow would adhere to this and chase down whoever he fancied... But this was wrong, yet in his mind, it felt so right. Seeing his brother with that look of disgust was turning him on. He shouldn't feel the way he does. And yet, now, it's all he can think about. AU; GrimmIchi - multi-chap. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

_Same Blood, Same Love _

* * *

**SUMMARY: "I can resist anything but temptation," - Oscar Wilde. In any other case, Grimmjow would adhere to this and chase down whoever he fancied... But this was wrong, yet in his mind, it felt so right. Seeing his brother with that look of disgust was turning him on. He shouldn't feel the way he does. And yet, now, it's all he can think about. **

**WARNINGS: AU; INCEST; SEX; BOY-LOVE; VIOLENCE; SWEARING; ANYTHING ELSE THAT MAY OFFEND YOU, I APOLOGISE! **

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_"I can resist anything but temptation," _

_- Oscar Wilde_

* * *

"Grimmjow! Would you open this fucking door already?! I need to get ready for college, too, you selfish jerk!" Ichigo raged, like every other morning, slamming his fists into the unlucky door. That door has had its fair share of beatings, courtesy of the orange haired teen currently trying to break through it.

A laugh occurred on the other side of the door. "Wait your turn, Ichi." The voice replied, clearly enjoying the anger leaking from the other male. Grimmjow finished with his shower and brushing his teeth an hour ago; it was just really fun to annoy his impatient, younger brother.

"If you aren't out of there in five minutes, I'm going to torch the house!" Did he mention that his tempter was too good an opportunity to pass up? If only the blue haired man could witness the flushed face and narrowed, sepia brown eyes. Not to mention the scowling face that was just too cute!

Honestly, Grimmjow was proud of his younger brother. He certainly got his looks from their mother, while Grimmjow adopted his own from their father. It was fair to say that if all four of them were seen out together, they could all be identified as a family.

Ichigo shared their mother's warm, brown eyes and luscious strawberry blond hair. He got his temper from their father; something Grimmjow also owned. Another thing that Ichigo adopted from their mother was her slender, curvaceous figure. Grimmjow would feel sorry for him if it wasn't so amusing to see him blushing when boy's mistake him for a flat-chested girl. Hell, they even shared an embarrassing memory where Grimmjow had hit on him, believing Ichigo to be a very hot new student. Neither of them have spoken about it ever since.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, was almost the spitting image of their father. The only differences between them were Greyson (their father) being 6'4, while Grimmjow, himself was 6'3, and the younger blunet had short, spiky and rebellious hair; Greyson's being quite a bit longer and flat against his head. Both of them had cobalt blue eyes, tanned skin, and three hairs that hung down their foreheads, representing claws.

"Don't state things that you know you won't do, Ichi."

Ichigo blanched. Annoyingly, the older brother was right. He would never torch the house. His mother and father would kill him, or eat him alive. There was no way to tell unless he actually tried it.

Sighing, Ichigo kicked the door for the last time. "Will you _please _let me in, Grimmjow?" A little part of him died with the effort it took to force that plea out of his mouth, but he was just hoping that Grimmjow would actually listen to it for once without making him feel like a total child.

Well, after an hour, he finally got what he wanted! Grimmjow loved his little brother unconditionally; however, he _loved_ to wind him up even more. And this was a way of getting some form of affection from Ichigo and piss him off at the same time. The perfect combination.

Ichigo took a step back as the door opened, revealing his older brother fully dressed and wearing a victorious grin on his face. "Of course, little Ichi! All I wanted was a please."

"You say that every time, asshole!" Ichigo spat.

The corners of Grimmjow's mouth shifted upwards, almost crinkling. "You forget I'm still stood in the doorway." Freezing at the truthful words, the younger brother narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Why did the blue-haired asshole always have to be right? He thought _he _was the smart one of the two! He excelled in academics, after all! Then again. . . So did the blunet. As well as spots. And. . . Everything. In actuality, Ichigo hated the fact that Grimmjow was better than him in anything the two of them have participated in.

One day he would figure out one thing he could do better than Grimmjow. Only time will lead him to that day. He was willing to wait, although he was incredibly impatient. But for this, he would take all the time in the world.

* * *

_Haven't written/posted anything for a while, so decided to spit something out. I like the idea of it, so I will most likely continue with this whenever I have the time. I am, however, in University now, so I won't have as much time on my hands as I did in my Haye Daye. XD _


	2. Thicker Than Water

_Same Blood, Same Love _

* * *

_Whaaaaaaat? I'm not deeeaad? But this is impossible! I've been away for so long, I must be pushing up daisies by now, right? It's a miracle! Okay, so I really have to apologise for how shit I have been lately. But I must confess that I am in University now, and there have been several changes in my life, so I haven't had as much time as I used to in order to write. _

_I don't have a cover for this story, yet. I am certainly going to make one, though. Should be exciting. :D I stayed up til 5:52AM, just for you people. Yeah. I just thought I'd give you the first chapter since I make you guys wait for so long. _

_Kieran is sorry for this. *lowers head in shame*_

_So, um, those of you that haven't guessed or have been living under a rock, this is my attempt at a GrimmIchi incest fic', where they're actual brothers. You aren't going to find out later that one of them is adopted or something. They are purely brothers! POLAR OPPOSITES AT THE SAME TIME - so the development should be interesting! _

_I'm excited for it myself. _

Anyways, thank you for reading the prologue, those of you that did!

_Enjoy the first chapter! :D_

* * *

**SUMMARY: "I can resist anything but temptation," - Oscar Wilde. In any other case, Grimmjow would adhere to this and chase down whoever he fancied... But this was wrong, yet in his mind, it felt so right. Seeing his brother with that look of disgust was turning him on. He shouldn't feel the way he does. And yet, now, it's all he can think about.**

**WARNINGS: AU; INCEST; SEX; BOY-LOVE; VIOLENCE; SWEARING; ANYTHING ELSE THAT MAY OFFEND YOU, I APOLOGISE!**

* * *

**Thicker Than Water **

* * *

_"In general, the more dysfunctional the family the more inappropriate their response to disclosure. Never expect a sane response from an insane system." _

_- Renee Fredrickson _

* * *

"Good morning, Ichigo!" a red-head hollered from the schools gates, as he noticed Grimmjow and Ichigo heading in his direction. The reason he only called out to Ichigo was because he's not much of a fan of the blunet, and vice-versa. They've never been able to get along. As he's one of Ichigo's closest friends, Renji's tried and tried countless times to make an effort with his older brother. All he ever got back were glares and scowls. What was it about him that the guy despised? He didn't know. Frankly, he didn't care.

He grinned when Ichigo noticed him, lifting his head and waving casually, as not to draw attention. Renji knew that the kid just wasn't that type of character. He kept himself to himself. In a way people respected him for it. Others were too engrossed with the concept that he may be hiding something juicy, so they were less than accepting.

Renji assisted the ginger in getting those types of people off his back. He knew deep down that Ichigo appreciated him for this fact, although he would never verbalise this. The man was just too prideful. If Renji could understand the subtext of his friend, people would pay for the rights to it. Not because Ichigo was an overly popular guy – Grimmjow held the title for that, just due to his secrecy. People want to know everyone's secrets; human nature plays a part in that. Even Renji, who is respectful of Ichigo's wishes, would give quite a bit to tap into his friends mind.

From his perspective, Renji could see that Grimmjow and Ichigo were chatting idly to each other. The topic probably wasn't that interesting on both ends. Renji assumed that when your brothers, there isn't much for you to talk about on a casual walk to school.

Renji was an only child. Well, technically, he had a step brother. They didn't talk, though. Much like Grimmjow, Jinta just didn't want to know him or give the guy a chance. So, to save face, Renji gave up trying and reciprocated their involuntary loathing of him. Loathing was a strong word. Renji knew this. It just seemed appropriate. Especially with the way Grimmjow was looking at him now.

One day, Renji told himself that he would confront the man about this passionate hatred. If he was honest with himself, Renji couldn't recall ever uttering a single negative word about the blue-haired senior. Is that what it is? Some kind of superiority, due to status?

No, that couldn't be the case. Shuuhei and Kira were in the same year and Grimmjow was civil with them. In general, Renji summarised, Grimmjow didn't seem that much of a fan of any of Ichigo's friends. He supposed it made sense.

"Hey, man," Ichigo muttered, as Renji walked into step with them. Renji glanced in Grimmjow's direction and gained nothing from the action. Did he even notice that the red-head was there? Probably not.

"How's things? Weekend good?" the orange-head moved a lazy shoulder and mumbled that there was nothing exciting about it. Renji then noticed that Ichigo glared at his brother from the corner of his eye – the blunet smirking smugly. That told him that Grimmjow tormented him all weekend.

It was always the same thing, as well. Ichigo would come to him fuming about the latest torture method his sadistic brother discovered. Personally, he found them amusing; his sympathies still lay with Ichigo, however. At first, he would just offer the idea it's Grimmjow's way of bonding. This was shot down completely and emphasised with a punch to his stomach.

There wasn't much else he could suggest after that. Grimmjow was a complex character, and without actually interacting with the guy, Renji wasn't going to gather any intelligence to help his friend. Ichigo understood this when Renji told him. His response was try harder and he didn't know why he bothered going to the red-head for advice.

Renji wasn't hurt by the semi-harsh words. He's heard worse in his life; not from Ichigo, but the ginger has said some hurtful things to him in the past that were much worse than that.

"You should be happy, Ichi. Most older brothers don't bother with the runt," Grimmjow announced, smirking in victory when Ichigo's nostrils flared. Renji could see what was coming next.

"Fuck you. I never said I wanted you to bother. I'd be happy if you just left me be," he remarked and scowled down at the floor and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and grinned. "One day you'll appreciate my company," he said without hesitation, kicking the doors to the school open. The students that were meandering in the halls glanced over and instantly flocked to the blunet. Renji witnessed the man's jaw clench. It was clear that Grimmjow didn't crave the attention that he got.

While Grimmjow was being bombarded by the school, Ichigo and Renji snuck off to their respective classes. It was only homeroom right now. Their teacher was constantly late, so it wasn't going to be a problem if they got there a little late. At least that's usually how it went.

"We're not going to be late," Ichigo assured, noticing Renji's brief interaction with his phone. Renji wasn't particularly worried about being late. Hell, he didn't really care for punctuality. He was simply checking his phone for text messages. Maybe he seemed off to Ichigo today? Was he giving off some kind of vibe? Inwardly shrugging, the red-head pushed open their homeroom door and walked in before Ichigo.

The ginger strolled through after him, bag hanging over his shoulder. Renji sniggered to himself. Ichigo liked to act like a hard nut sometimes. Sure, he had that delinquent apparel, but the guy was one of the most caring people Renji has ever met. He doesn't show it often. It just meant that whenever a friend was in danger, Ichigo would be there for them no matter the consequence. A dangerous way to look at life, he knew. He had your back in a fight, though. Renji knew that first hand.

"Hey, Ichigo, Renji," a ginger, big breasted women greeted, bouncing all over the place as she approached them. Ichigo offered her a small greeting, immediately vacating to his normal seat in the middle of the classroom. Renji followed along, attempting to tear his eyes away from the tempting pair in front of him.

"We've known her for years, dude. Are you serious?" Ichigo lectured him. The red-head hung his head in shame. Ichigo was right. They had known the girl since they were all young. Orihime was almost like a sister. To his adolescent, pre-pubescent mind, however, she was also a massive pair of breasts with a rocking body, to boot. Still, he shouldn't have his mind in the gutter like that.

Taking his seat next to Ichigo, he pried his eyes away from the tempting vessel and opened up his bag on the desk, reaching for his supplies.

* * *

Homeroom was extremely boring for the orange-head. He spent one half sleeping, and the other yawning. It was longer than their usual ones. After the register was called, she started going on about sexually transmitted infections and how they were all at the age when they should be tested for them. Ichigo wasn't sure how fifteen was an appropriate age, but he didn't make the rules.

He couldn't help thinking if his brother had to go through the same thing when he was in this year. Grimmjow was only two years older than Ichigo, which made him seventeen. In this school, _Karakura High, _you were in school until eighteen. This varied, depending on if you repeat any years during the process. Grimmjow was on his final year at the school, with quite a history.

The reason Ichigo was pondering the idea, is due to his brothers wild sex life. Ichigo has seen partner after partner enter and leave Grimmjow's room. He's even had a few awkward run-ins with them when he needed something from the fridge. This was usually late in the night. Grimmjow liked to go out and come back with some random stranger. With it being so late, they thought they'd be safe venturing downstairs in barely any clothes, for water, or a snack. Ichigo would go bright red of course and stammer a response before galloping up the stairs to his brothers' room.

He never learnt his lesson. He should immediately assume that if they have hardly anything to keep them warm, the likelihood of his brother being fully clothed is very slim. And thus, when he kicked his brothers door open, he was scarred for life temporarily by the blinding sight of Grimmjow bare as the day he was born.

Grimmjow would always be such a dick about the exchange, as well. He would not let the boy off easy. Sometimes he'd make the sickest jokes. Ranging from: "Are you the other guy? What a kinky bitch," to: "If you wanted to see me naked, Ichi, all you have to do is ask. I'd be happy to oblige."

He would try. _Try _so hard to retort. But he couldn't. He'd choke on his own words and stare indignantly at the ceiling for several seconds before slamming the door shut and burrowing away in his room, desperately attempting to erase those rotten images.

So, it was only logical for Ichigo to assume that Grimmjow had some sort of infection by now, right? He got around town too much not to have something. For this very reason, Ichigo was currently scanning through the pamphlet they were handed at the end of the homeroom session. Through English and Maths, Ichigo was reading through it, looking for any indication Grimmjow might have an infection.

It would just make his day if he found some sort of clue. He was given to understand that excessive itching of the crotch area could signify crabs, but it could also just as easily be the material of the boxers/ or whatever his brother wears under his jeans – if anything.

Ichigo shuddered and ran a timid hand through his hair. He didn't want to think about that. Nope – he was not going to entertain the thought. That would just make the times they've fought and Grimmjow's managed to get the upper-hand; sat on his chest; pinning his wrists to the floor – that sort of thing, that much more disturbing. Not that it wasn't to begin with. Ichigo thought that was a given.

He just needed to find something – _anything that_ he could tease the blue-haired beast about when they got home. Grimmjow was always fucking teasing him, so it was time he got his own back.

"Do you think I have anythin'?" Renji asked out of nowhere. Ichigo flinched, then cringed. What the hell was Renji talking about? Has he had sex before? Ichigo didn't think you could get any sexual transmitted infections by pulling it too hard. And with that image, Ichigo shuddered and placed the pamphlet back in his bag. He would observe Grimmjow as discreetly as possible later, while trying to match something with the diseases shown on the pamphlet.

Back to Renji's question, for now. "No," he answered easily without batting an eyelid. He didn't want to think about that. If Renji has gone all the way, which Ichigo doubted he did, the oranget didn't want to know.

"Why not? I've had sex, ya' know?!" Renji blanched. He looked shocked that Ichigo didn't' believe him.

Good for him getting some, but Ichigo really would have preferred not to know that. "No, I didn't know. Keep it to yourself – I don't want to hear it," he barked with finality and moved towards a group in the cafeteria.

"You're so cold, Ichi."

"Whatever," he replied without conviction this time and took a seat next to Shuuhei. "Tell this idiot to keep his shit to himself," he groaned, briefly regarding the food being served to the students. He wondered if he had enough on him to get something. Due to the asshole taking up the bathroom time in the morning, he didn't get to have any breakfast. The icy stare he gave Grimmjow when he was dressed and witnessed the blunet biting a piece of toast in the morning would have given any normal person nightmares.

Shuuhei turned his attention to the red-head in question and arched an eyebrow. "Keep your shit to yourself, Renji. . .," Shuuhei muttered with uncertainty, curious as to what the guy could have said to put such a disgruntled look on Ichigo's face.

"People have sex, Ichi! Get the fuck over it," Renji retorted. Even though it was Shuuhei who spoke the words to him, it was Ichigo that needed to hear it, apparently. Ichigo dropped his head to the table and gave Renji the finger. If he wanted to hear about sex, he'd hang out with his brothers' dumb friends. Jeez.

Ichigo lifted his head when he heard a familiar voice travelling through the cafeteria. _Oh, no, _he panicked in his mind, glancing around the room for an escape route. No such luck. Before he had the chance to evacuate, thin, yet monstrously strong arms circled his neck and squeezed the life out of him.

"ITSY! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR SO LONG! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! DID YOU MISS ME? DID YOU MISS YOUR BIG SISTER?!" Green hair fell in front of a beautiful woman's face at the end of her one-sided reunion speech/interrogation.

"Nel, as much as I like to see my little Ichi suffocating to death, he's about ten seconds from comatose," Grimmjow remarked casually, smirking to himself.

Nel's eyes widened in surprise and instantly filled with tears. "NOOOO! ITSYGO, DON'T DIE ON MEEEEE!" she wailed, unwrapping her arms from his neck in favour of shaking him like a snow-globe.

Ichigo's head flopped from side to side. If it were a cartoon, his eyes would have been crosses and his tongue would be peaking through his lips. He sucked in a large breath after her assault. Scratch that. He inhaled several times and let out a long breath, feeling the life coming back into him.

Grimmjow was clutching his stomach as he buckled with mirth. "You should have seen your face, Ichi! That was the best face you've ever pulled!" Predictably, the oranget scowled darkly at him, finished with panting like a dog in heat.

"It's not funny, you dick! Your friend could have fucking killed me!" he admonished. Ichigo knew that it wasn't Nel's fault. She was just a very excitable character, who took a liking to him the moment Grimmjow introduced him.

The blunet shrugged his shoulders and pointed out that Ichigo was still alive, so he should stop complaining. There was challenge in his midnight-sea blue eyes; challenge for Ichigo to start something.

He wanted to. If they were at home, Ichigo would already have jumped him. But this was school. And Ichigo always got in trouble for starting the fight. He wasn't going to be provoked into anything this time. Ichigo was in control of his emotions. Although he was angry, he wasn't going to let it affect him.

"I'm really sorry, Itsygo!" Nel wailed once more, bowing her head in shame. Ichigo rolled his eyes and put on a happy face, showing Nel that he was fine and there was no harm done.

She grinned brilliantly and told him that they should hang out soon before rushing off to the line for food. Grimmjow regarded him coolly, narrowing his eyes for a moment.

"What?" Ichigo snapped, holding nothing back.

His brother simply smirked smugly before following after Nel.

* * *

"Grimmy! Why don't we get to see Itsygo so much anymore?!" Nel whined, not even giving Grimmjow a chance to grab a tray. He pondered the question. Since Ichigo found his own group of solid friends, he stopped hanging out with Grimmjow's crew, for lack of a better word. Grimmjow didn't care. This was years ago.

His friends all liked Ichigo, and asked if he could hang out with them again. Would they still like him now, though? Ichigo has changed a lot through the years.

It's been five years since his orange-haired brother actually spent time with him and his friends outside of school and home. The blunet didn't hate his brother. As established earlier, he loves him unconditionally and would do anything to keep him safe.

Their parents weren't always around to keep them company. It's been that way since they were both small, so Grimmjow has always looked after Ichigo. When they woke up in the mornings, their parents were usually just on their way out the door for work. Grimmjow wouldn't say that he raised Ichigo. Their Mum would be back around 4PM and take over for him. So Ichigo did have his mother. It was their father that was barely around.

Their Mum would tell the blunet that he was very much like their father. But the man was very busy, so they only have brief interactions with him. It wasn't until they had a family holiday that Greyson spent more than a week with them.

They haven't done this for a while, though. The last time was when Grimmjow was thirteen. Sure, both Grimmjow and Ichigo got along well with their old man – he just wasn't around much, and that could get frustrating from time to time. Not having a proper male figure in the house. It could be the reason they clash so much. No authority.

That part didn't matter to Grimmjow. He didn't really like the idea of a man that was hardly there telling him what to do. In fact, it brought a queasy feeling to his stomach just thinking about it.

Well, either way, Grimmjow had to answer the green-haired woman before she started blaming him for everything. "I don't know, Nel. He found his own group of friends," he offered with a shrug, like he didn't care. He really didn't. It was just his friends that kept going on about it.

Grimmjow got to tease and wind Ichigo up on a daily basis, so it didn't matter to him that Ichigo didn't also hang out with his group of friends. They were free to see Ichigo on their own. He wasn't going to stop them. Only he could take the piss out of his brother, though.

If he saw any of his friends teasing the oranget in the way he did, there would be hell to pay. Ichigo was _his _to torment and mess around with to his heart's content. _No one else's. _

That stupid red-haired friend of Ichigo's didn't seem to get this. Grimmjow caught Renji on countless occasions pinning Ichigo to the floor after a scuffle. That was Grimmjow's thing. Not the dumb Baboon's. Grimmjow didn't give a shit if he sounded petty. It's his way or the highway.

Renji must not have understood this, though. Not even after the threat or the punch that almost shattered his ribcage. The blue-haired man just assumed that the kid had a death wish or something.

He just did not like that kid.

Nel frowned next to him, having a rare serious moment. "Do you want him to hang out with us?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

His response was instant. "No. The little shit can do what he wants," he smirked triumphantly and ripped open the pudding cup. During his musings, he managed to get a tray full of food, find his usual seat, after having scowled until the occupants of the table scattered, and dig into his food. His other friends also made an appearance, staring wide-eyed at the terse response. "If you guys wanna hang out with him, by all means, go ahead," Grimmjow flexed a finger in Ichigo's direction and started devouring the pudding.

"It would be weird without ya'," Nnoitra was the first to respond. Grimmjow knew that the guy had a soft spot for his brother, but it was true that it would most likely be weird. That's provided Ichigo even agrees to it. It's been too long since he hung around long enough for even a conversation that lasted more than three minutes.

Sometimes they would all walk back together, but Ichigo would be too busy talking to his own friends during. What a dilemma. Oh well. It wasn't up to him to arrange something. His friends clearly needed to grow some fucking balls. What pussies.

* * *

"Ichi~" Grimmjow sang is he burst through the door. He didn't give a damn about privacy. If he barged in and Ichigo was masturbating, he'd just tell him to stop what he was doing. Grimmjow demanded attention when he wanted it. On this occasion, Ichigo was just reading a book on his bed. What a fucking nerd.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" Ichigo glared bloody murder, snapping his book shut in anger.

"Do ya' need me to buy ya' some chocolate? Are you on, Sunshine?" he laughed at his own taunt and forced the door closed.

"Fuck off, asshole," the ginger fumed in response, narrowing his eyes into slits. Grimmjow brushed off his anger and dived on his bed, making himself comfortable. "What. Do. You. Fucking. Want?" Ichigo reiterated, extremely livid right now.

"Can't I just want to hang out with my 'lil bro'?" Grimmjow faked hurt.

Ichigo saw through it immediately. "No. Get out."

"Make me," he challenged haughtily.

The younger's knuckles flexed. Was he going to jump him? Fat chance of that ever working. Maybe in a thousand lifetimes. Just as Grimmjow predicted, Ichigo launched himself at his brother. The blunet grabbed the boy's undershirt and threw him over his shoulder.

Ichigo's back connected with the floor and he bit his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain. When was his little brother going to learn that Grimmjow was superior to him in every way? The boy just never learnt his lesson.

Grimmjow sniggered to himself, thinking back to the occasion when Ichigo walked in on Grimmjow mid coitus, nearly passing out at the sight. The blunet liked to fuck with the lights on and no covers at all. So Ichigo saw everything. Poor kid. Not that Grimmjow felt sorry for him. He teases the ginger about it regularly.

He was confident in himself, his sexuality and his abilities. It didn't matter to him that Ichigo saw him stark-bollock naked. They've both witnessed each other without clothes on. It wasn't a big deal. Grimmjow never really liked clothes. If it wasn't completely inappropriate, he'd walk around naked all the time. Only reason he didn't was because he didn't want to scar his mother – Ichigo was a totally different story.

"Would you get out?!" Ichigo barked from the floor. He was currently struggling to turn on his side. The fall must have knocked the wind out of him. Serves him right for underestimating, though. This was all just a learning curve for the boy.

Grimmjow leant over the side of the bed and grinned sickeningly. "Nah, I think I'll stay here. It's cosy," he replied, emphasising his point by lying back against Ichigo's pillow and assuming a sleeping position.

"If you fall asleep, I am going to kill you, Grimmjow!" He couldn't hear him. Grimmjow could fall asleep instantly if he really wanted to. "Grimmjow?" Ichigo groaned and rolled over, pressing his hands against his carpet. "I swear to God I will fucking destroy you, asshole!" The only response he received was soft snoring and some mumbled sleep-talking. Grimmjow already found his comfortable position and Ichigo wasn't getting up for a while. Not with an injury like that.

A small smile played on the blunet's lips as his subconscious picked up the sound of Ichigo collapsing to the floor again and cursing him to hell and back.

_Bliss._

* * *

_Woooooooo! _

_First chapter over! _

_Is everyone excited for more?_

_Did you guys get what the title of the chapter means?_

_Yeah? Great! I've decided to go with opposite themes for each of the chapters. _

_As I hope I displayed, Grimmjow is very crass, while Ichigo is very blunt! Get it? :D _

_Anyways, I feel like I have completely lost my abilities! And they were so little to begin with. *sniffs*_

_But yeah... Hope I haven't disappointed you guys too much with this. _

_;-; _

_I don't want this to sound needy... But some advice and guidance would be nice, as well as anything else you'd like to say. :) _

_Thank you for your consideration! _

_Yours truly~_

_-Kieran _


End file.
